


sorry, i forgot that we're the ones dating

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slightest bit of angst, jealous!ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: “I know we’re the ones dating,” EJ starts, looking down at his girlfriend who he noticed was also watching Ricky and Nini wrapped around each other, “But it feels like we’re the ones third and fourth wheeling them instead.”Gina lets out a loud laugh at her boyfriend’s comment, “Oh, babe. It’s always been that way, are you just figuring this out now?”--Ricky and Nini are third and fourth wheeling their friends, EJ and Gina. But the already dating couple question whether they were the one's wheeling their two oblivious friends.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	sorry, i forgot that we're the ones dating

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short one shot that turned into 6k...oops...

Ricky impatiently tapped at the wheel of his car along to the beat of the music that was blaring through his sound system. He was waiting for Nini to finally finish getting ready. The young brunette had arrived about 15 minutes ago and the girl said she’d be out in a minute, having just gotten out of the shower. He should’ve known that was a complete lie. Since when has Nini ever taken less than 30 minutes to get ready for a night out?

The pair were checking out this concert down at the Park Pavillion about a half hour drive from Nini’s place. It was open to the public, so literally anyone could show up and not pay a dime for it. The act that night was one of the band’s that Nini and Gina had recently discovered. The musicians were still a little bit on the underground side of music, only having one or two major hits. But after Nini had stumbled upon their music she had fell absolutely in love with them, showing Gina and Ricky and, well, just about anybody that would listen to her.

The two friends were heading off to the concert with Gina and EJ, they were meeting the pair for a quick dinner before heading to the Pavillion. The concert being the couple’s fifth date after becoming official. They were both still a little new to the dating scene, after years out of practice. Gina not having dated since she was a junior in high school, and most of EJ’s relationships never really stemmed past the third date. 

EJ had practically begged Ricky to help him out with date ideas for Gina, wanting everything to go perfectly. And once Ricky had heard from Nini about the concert, he immediately told EJ about it telling him Gina would literally fall in love with him in an instant if he took her. Much to Ricky’s lack of knowledge, Nini had already told Gina about it and the two girls had already agreed to go together. But instead of telling EJ they could do something else on another day, Gina insisted on bringing him. 

That’s what led Ricky to sitting in front of Nini’s apartment complex waiting for her to finish getting ready. When Gina informed Nini about the additional member to their plans, she practically begged Ricky to come along so she wasn’t a third wheel all evening. And since it was kind of his fault that EJ ended up tagging along, he had agreed.

And since when was Ricky the type to say no to his best friend? 

It was actually Nini and Ricky that had set up the couple. Nini had met Gina in one of her classes during freshman year, the two girls instantly becoming good friends after pairing together for an in class assignment. While EJ lived down the hall from Ricky having bumped into each other in the lounge and bonded over the NBA, debating on who should be in the playoffs that season.

And with being best friends, Nini always met Ricky’s friends and vice versa. They each had the opportunity to learn about them to realize they had a number of common interests and similar qualities that the tall pair kind of just made sense. One random night, after hanging out with Gina, the two best friends looked at each other as if they could read each other’s minds and knew exactly what they should do.

After months of get-togethers, with Ricky’s new friends and as well as Nini’s, EJ and Gina had eventually gotten to know the other and grown closer together; it was easy to see that they were both interested in the other. Now, it was junior year and EJ had finally found the guts to ask out Gina earlier that semester. And somehow through everything, Ricky got sucked into a double date with his best friend. 

The door to his white Sedan flies open, the brunette he’s known since they were kids plops down in her seat fixing her hair before leaning over to kiss Ricky on the cheek in greeting. “Why didn’t you come in?” She questions, as she buckles up her seatbelt. 

Ricky shakes his head, “You said you’d be out in a minute,” he argues, throwing the car into drive once he knows the brunette was safely secured in her seat. “I don’t know why I fucking believed you.” 

The brunette girl chuckles as she grabs Ricky’s phone changing the song that he had playing from his Spotify. “I don’t know why either, you should know how I am by now. I mean, how many years have we been friends?” She pokes, after skipping six, okay fine, nine songs, she finally settled on a song. 

The curly-haired boy rolls his eyes at the girl, “Seventeen and counting, but if you keep up with that little attitude missy then maybe this won’t work out.” He laughs as he jabs a finger into her side where she was the most ticklish. 

“Bite my ass, Ricky.” She slaps his hand away. 

“Gladly.” He winks, at the brunette grabbing her hand interlacing their fingers. 

Nini rolls her eyes, “Gross.” She mutters embracing how her hand fit perfectly in his for a moment before slipping her hand out of his to pull out her phone to text Gina they were on the way. The brunette has secretly been in love with her best friend for a couple years now, neither of them have really said anything to the other in fear of rejection and heartbreak. So, Nini took the next best thing and kept the boy around as long as possible solely as her best friend, knowing that was exactly how he thought of her. 

Unbeknownst to Nini, the curly-headed driver’s smile faltered the second their fingers were no longer intertwined. Ever since Ricky could remember, it had been him and Nini against the world. When they were five years old, they promised each other they would forever be best friends. And, at eight him and Nini had gotten married in her living room with all their stuffed animals as their guests. At fifteen they were each other’s first kiss at some stupid party. And at seventeen he had asked her to senior prom with the intention of telling her how he felt that night. But with a major turn of events, her Lola Malou had taken a nasty fall, the pair spending half of their prom sitting in the hospital impatiently waiting for updates. She had turned out to be perfectly fine, just needed a hip replacement and she was brand spanking new. He had taken this as a sign that maybe it wasn’t their time, and now he was starting to wonder if it ever will be. 

It was clear that the pair held some feelings that went beyond friendship, but they had always brushed it off with the explanation that people that have been best friends for nearly twenty years share a bond that not everyone understands. That they love each other, but in only a friendly way (despite this being a complete lie). Every time someone mentioned the idea of them being anything more, they would always get flustered and stammered through some poor excuse and deeming them as ridiculous. 

Ricky and Nini were the only ones that didn’t see the other’s feelings, and it was aggravating to their friends. Having been forced to watch them the last couple years drop anything to run to their best friend’s side for support, how they were always attached at the hip, how during freshman year Nini basically lived in Ricky’s dorm because of how much she hated her roommate. Over time they had gotten used to it, they had limited their commenting but still knew how blind the pair was, wondering how long it’s going to take to open their eyes or get some goddamn prescriptive lenses and see what’s been in front of them for so long. 

As Ricky had made a number of lefts and rights making his way to EJ’s favourite burger joint in town, which was only another fifteen minute drive from the concert, the pair had chatted about their day. Nini had complained to him about her crappy ass professor that doesn’t know to teach, while Ricky had told her about a funny customer he had at the record shop he works at in town. He had always found a way to make her feel better, especially when she wasn’t at her best. Ricky loved that it was always him that could help get her mind off things, knowing what she needed no matter the circumstances. 

“They here?” Ricky questions as he pulls into one of the few parking spots, being Friday night and everyone was out and about for date night or a night out on the town after a long hard week of classes and work. 

The young woman nods, tossing her phone into her purse flipping the visor down to check her makeup one last time before deeming herself presentable to go meet their friends. Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle as she ran her fingers under her eyes, swiping away at any mascara that had run down.

“Ready to third and fourth wheel our friends tonight?” Nini asks, as she flips the visor back once she finished. 

Out of habit, Ricky rolled his eyes shaking his head, “Not a chance, they are going to be so gross, I can already feel it.” The pair erupt in laughter, as Nini moves to unbuckle her seatbelt, Ricky following suit knowing that she was finally ready to head into the restaurant. The pair walk towards the door, Ricky holding it out open for her he follows closely behind as she spots their friend’s where Gina said they’d be. 

“Hi, hi!” Nini greets the pair excitedly as she takes a seat across from Gina. 

The two girls were already swept in conversation as Ricky fist-bumps EJ taking his seat next to Nini opening up the menu. The group chatter as they skim over the menus, EJ bringing up something hilarious that had happened in class earlier that day. Soon the waiter, a tall blonde just about their age, came by to take their drink requests promising to return with them and to take their orders.

Once he had left, Ricky leaned closer to Nini throwing an arm around the back of her chair as he pointed something out he thought she’d like. They continued to talk in hushed tones until the waiter had set down the drinks in front of them, Nini sending the man a bright grin in thanks. 

After the waiter took everyone’s orders, they were all sucked back into conversation. Nini and Gina excitedly discuss about the concert later, wondering what the set list was going to be. While, Ricky and EJ were sucked into conversation about the latest Stephen King movie EJ had watched the other day.

“Yeah, I got Gina to watch it, and bro, was she te-”

“Babe,” Gina interrupts, “Don’t even finish that sentence, we all know you were the one hiding in my shoulder.” She pats the boy on his back, as the raven-haired man tucks his face into the girl’s neck hugging her closer to his chest whining.

Ricky nudges his best friend, nodding to their friends, “I told you they’d be gross.”

Before Gina or EJ could protest, the waiter returned with their food setting them down. As Gina and EJ begin to dig in to their meal, they watch curiously as both Nini and Ricky take off the top of their burger buns.

Nini picks the pickles off of her burger, placing them on top of Ricky’s silently, as Ricky peels the tomato off of his and puts it on the brunette’s plate. The pair didn’t need words to communicate, having been going out for dinners more times than they could count growing up.

The curly-haired boy knew how much Nini hated anything pickled, and was never a fan of having green onions topped as garnished. She would always push them to the side, muttering how stupid and unnecessary they were. And Nini knew that Ricky loved ketchup, but hated the taste of a fresh tomato, arguing that it was far too slimy for his liking, whether it be in a burger or a salad. She knew that Ricky preferred Coke over Pepsi and always needed a lemon wedge in it, deeming it as ‘adding a boost of health.’

Gina glances between the two as she munches on a fry knocking her knee into her boyfriend’s, as she grabs his attention she raises her eyebrow in question in regard to their friends sitting in front of them. EJ simply shrugs, taking another bite of his burger, not really caring about the pair’s interactions. He stopped being surprised whenever they acted like a couple, he still thought it was amusing to watch, but he just expected it from them now.

“Are you excited for the concert, EJ?” Nini brings her attention to the tall man as she puts the bun back on top to finally start eating her dinner.

He nods, “Yeah, Gi played their songs all week, so at least I know some words.” The man chuckles.

Gina smiles, kissing his cheek tenderly, “Damn right, you will.” She mutters.

“Guys, please.” Ricky interrupts, putting a hand up in front of him, as to shield his eyes from his friends, “We’re trying to eat.” He jokes.

The petite brunette next to him couldn’t help but grimace as she swallowed her food taking too large of a bite than she intended, turning her head to look at him, “Leave them alone, R. They are still in the ‘honeymoon’ stage.” Using air quotes for emphasis as she chuckles alongside her best friend.

EJ’s cheeks redden in embarrassment, “Yeah, yeah, shut up.”

The group was swept up in conversation, talking amicably about whatever came to mind as they finished up their meals. Gina begged Nini to come to the bathroom with her not wanting to have to go when they went to the concert, to which the young brunette complied agreeing with her friend’s thought process.

As the two girls retreat to the bathroom, EJ looks over at Ricky who was waving over to their waiter silently signaling with his fingers to the man. The raven-haired man couldn’t help but laugh, “You planned that out with Gina, didn’t you?” He smirks grabbing his own wallet out of his pocket.

“Of course, I know my best friend.” Ricky laughs, “She’d try to fight me on who gets to pay, and when she pulls out those stupid doe eyes I can’t help but agree.”

“You guys are something else.” EJ mutters shaking his head at his friend.

As the waiter brings over the two bills, Ricky quickly pays for their meal with his credit card and EJ does the same for his and Gina’s. Before the waiter could leave, Nini bounds over to the table leaving Gina behind, “You didn’t!” Nini exclaims, not caring that she is clearly making a scene in front of the blonde.

“Oh, Nina, but I did.” Ricky smirks at the brunette.

The waiter couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the pair, “Next time, try and outsmart your boyfriend.” He laughs, Gina and EJ laughing right alongside the man as the two brunette’s cheeks flush in embarrassment.

It wasn’t the first time Nini and Ricky have been confused for a couple, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing. They’ve stopped trying to explain themselves to strangers and just rolled with it, deeming it useless, plus it’s not like they were ever going to see them again.

The petite brunette, moves to stand by Ricky smacking the back of his head, “I guess, I will.” She chuckles as he cradles his head, “I’ll be ready for you next time Richard, just you wait.” Nini moves to grab his cheeks in one hand, squishing them together causing his face to contort into a funny expression, as she sends him a sharp glare.

Despite the face Ricky was making, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl’s attempt at threatening him. He could hear the other three on-lookers chuckling at Nini’s sudden reaction. Raising his hands to her hips, he mutters what he could through his squished cheeks, “Love you, Nins.”

“Ugh,” Nini groans pushing his face away.

With a final goodbye to their waiter, they all make their way back to their respective vehicles. EJ had his arm wrapped around Gina, while Ricky and Nini’s hands were interlocked as he spun her around, the girl dancing to the song that was being played out of the speakers from the restaurant. The brunette completely lets their playful argument slip pass her, letting her happy and excited energy come through her dancing. 

“We’ll see you guys at the Pavilion,” Ricky starts, once his laughter has died down, “And no detours!” He shouts to the couple, heading in the opposite direction of his.

Gina laughs, “Yeah, yeah. We’ll follow you!”

“Stop teasing them, Ricky! Let them be in love.” She sings the last sentence, moving her body around like she was in a daze.

Ricky frowns as they get into his car, “But what’s the fun in that?” He chuckles.

The brunette rolls her eyes, “Thanks for dinner.” She mutters, as she clicks in her seatbelt.

“Anything for you…” He pauses for a second, “My boo.” He sends her an awkward grimace, already knowing how horrible it was.

“Ew, Ricky.” She shakes her head as she punches his shoulder, sending him an incredulous look, “Just, ew.” She hunches her shoulders, cringing at what he had said.

Ricky scrunches his nose, “I know! I just, I was trying to think of a rhyme, and that came out and I know how bad it was the second I said it. Let’s just forget it.” He rushes, already wanting to dig a hole and bury himself in it, completely cringing and embarrassed from what had just fallen from his mouth.

“No, boo, I’m going to remind you of this moment for the rest of your life.” Nini smirks, as she focuses her eyes back on the road watching as trees and houses pass by.

“I hate you.” Ricky bites, turning left at the next light.

The small girl giggles in her seat, “No, you don’t.”

Ricky ducks his head for a second, bringing his eyes back to the road in front of him, “I don’t, but I wish I did.”

* * *

About halfway through the set list, Ricky’s hand that was resting on the small of Nini’s back pressed into her a little more, grabbing the girl’s attention. He leaned closer, so his mouth was right next to her ear, he tells himself it was so she could hear him better but he knew that was a lie and just wanted to be closer to his best friend.

“I’m just going to look for a bathroom.” He whispers into her ear.

The brunette nods, squeezing his shoulder silently telling him to be careful. Whenever they were in big crowds, Nini was always wary and took extra precaution. She’s heard thousands of stories of things that could happen and she didn’t want her, or anyone else she knew, to go through the same things.

He sends her a small smile pressing a kiss to her temple before making his way through the crowd. Nini carefully watched him retreat, biting her lip a little nervously, until he was out of sight.

“I know we’re the ones dating,” EJ starts, looking down at his girlfriend who he noticed was also watching their friends, “But it feels like we’re the ones third and fourth wheeling them instead.”

Gina lets out a loud laugh at her boyfriend’s comment, “Oh, babe. It’s always been that way, are you just figuring this out now?”

The raven-haired man chuckles as he pulls his girlfriend closer to his chest around her shoulders as they look back over to the young brunette. But what they didn’t expect was for her to be talking to someone that wasn’t their curly-haired friend.

Looking over at Gina with a questioning look, the girl simply shrugs as they watch the pair carefully. Wondering what they could even be talking about, and they were a little curious on what was going to happen when Ricky returns.

Nini sends the tall man a bright smile as she shakes his hand, “Nice to meet you, James. I’m Nini.”

“Honestly, didn’t expect a pretty girl like you to be into their music.” He points towards the band that was playing on the stage, the dark-haired man shoots her a wide smile as he flirts with the petite brunette.

Despite her wariness at the beginning when he had approached her asking her about her favourite song, she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks redden at his compliment. It’s not every day some stranger calls her pretty, however, Nini knew he didn’t have a chance with her. The girl’s heart belonged to someone else.

“James, that’s really kind of you.” She starts, turning her body to face him, “But, I, uh, I,”

“Have a boyfriend?” He asks.

She shakes her head, “One in mind.” She shrugs.

“Well, Nini, good luck with that” he starts, “And, I wouldn’t hate it if we were just friends. You have good taste in music, that’s already a start.”

The brunette chuckles ducking her head to her chest, “Thanks, James. And yeah, I love making friends.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket, “Put in your number, I’ll shoot you a text.”

“And if you’re interested,” Nini continues as he inputs the 10 little digits into her device, “I have a friend, she’s beautiful and single. Her name’s Kourtney, and she’s very much like me. And you know, maybe you guys could, I don’t know.” She gestures vaguely, trying to think of the word that had escaped her.

James couldn’t help but smile at the girl, “Meet her?” Handing the device back to her, the pair chuckling as she nods.

Before Nini could respond she felt a hand on her back, she looked up to see Ricky who had his lips in a tight line and she knew he was biting the skin on the inside of his mouth. She knew this face – he was jealous. It’s happened a few times before, but Nini never said anything about it, because he never outright sent glares to people he was jealous of.

The girl couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Ricky, this is James. James, this is Ricky.” She introduces the pair.

And before James could stick his hand out, Ricky snaps his head in the girl’s direction, “Nini, I need to talk to you.” He says shortly.

“What?” She turns her head to look between the two boys. Ricky was glaring at the shorter man, while James looked rather uncomfortable. “Ricky.”

“Now, Nini.” He mutters, already turning around to head to a quieter spot not looking to see if the girl was following behind him, ignoring the looks Gina and EJ were sending him. With wide eyes, she watches her best friend walk away, “I, uh, I’m,” She looks at James, then to her best friend, then to Gina and EJ.

The couple approach the young brunette and the dark-haired man. “Nini, you should follow him.” Gina says, putting a hand on the girl’s shoulder as she rubs her thumb along the fabric of her top.

“He’s being ridiculous!” Nini nearly shouts, “I was literally telling James about Kourtney, and, you know, he just came out of nowhere upset and jealous and-”

“You know why he is Nini,” EJ interrupts the brunette’s frantic rambling as she tried to formulate her sentences, “From where we were it looked far from what was actually going on.”

James coughs uncomfortably, “I’m assuming he’s the one in mind.” He chimes in.

The brunette looked over to where Ricky had stormed off to, “Yeah.” She breathes out with a tight smile, and before anyone could say anything else she speeds over to where she expected Ricky had ended up.

The curly-haired man was standing a couple of feet away from the crowds of people, to the point that the music from the concert was now at low rumble barely able to make out the words the singer was belting out into the microphone. Only the beat of the drums and strum of the guitar could be heard from where he waited for the brunette.

Once she emerges from the crowd, Ricky notices her instantly. She looked angry, with her chin jutting out just a little, flared nostrils, and her lips were now formed into a nearly straight line, she ran her hands through her hair as she continued to push it away from her face.

He couldn’t help but think that no matter what face she made, even one that was the angriest he’s ever seen her, she was still the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And yet, she had every right to be angry with him. He didn’t have to be so cold and rude to the guy she was talking to. Hell, he didn’t even know what the fuck they were talking about but he noticed them laughing and smiling, and something inside of him just exploded and he couldn’t keep his jealousy in.

“Are you fucking serious, right now Ricky?” She starts, finally standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

He tries to come up with something to explain himself, something that wouldn’t completely show his true feelings for his best friend. “Look, Nini, I-”

“No!” She interrupts, “No, I don’t want to hear it if it’s not an explanation as to why you’re being a jealous ass.” She huffs, waving her hands upset in the boy’s direction.

The pair instantly feeding off each other’s irritation and aggravation, they begin to argue back and forth. Not hearing a word the other was trying to say, the pair haven’t gotten into a big argument like this one for a couple of months now.

“Why are you jealous-”

“I can’t let you talk to some stranger-”

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous-”

“You don’t get it Nini-”

“There wasn’t a reason-”

“Why can’t you just listen-”

“Just tell me-”

“I don’t-”

“It isn’t that hard-”

“It’s harder than you think, Ni-”

“Ricky, I just-”

“If you _really_ have to know, I’m in l-”

“Just fucking-”

“OH MY GOD!” Ricky shouts, grabbing the girl’s head and pressing his lips against hers roughly.

The brunette squeaks, her eyes wide open not expecting the action one bit. And before Nini could respond, Ricky came back to reality, he let go of the brunette, their lips disconnecting as both their eyes widened in shock. Neither were expecting what Ricky had just done, and neither were quite sure what to say.

He took a step back a little uncomfortable of what he had just done, what he just ruined. His brain started to run a thousand miles a second, wondering how in the hell he could save his friendship with the one person that mattered to him the most in the world. He knew why he did it, he knew that he wanted to do it, but the one thing he didn’t want was to lose Nini in the process.

“Nini, oh my god, I’m so so-” Ricky didn’t finish his apology, as Nini jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing the boy with far more intent than she was planning to before.

Instinctively, Ricky wraps his arms around the brunette’s waist tightly as he kissed her with just as much passion and determination. The pair put all their feelings and everything they wanted to say into that kiss. That they’ve been in love with each other since they were teenagers, that this is what they’ve wanted for longer than they could remember, that no matter what they can’t lose each other.

He begins to move one of his hands up her back to hold the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, getting a small groan from the petite brunette in his arms. The boy couldn’t help but smirk against her lips at the noise that came out of her, he loved that it was him that could produce such a sound from her.

Nini could feel Ricky’s smirk, in retaliation she bites down on his lip while pulling at his messy curls eliciting a groan from him. The brunette couldn’t help herself, as she giggled finally moving back and disconnecting from his lips, knowing if they continued she wasn’t sure if she’ll be able to stop.

“You didn’t let me kiss you back.” She utters quite breathless, connecting eyes with the taller man.

Ricky couldn’t help but laugh, as he bites his lip running his thumbs along the base of her neck, “I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“What?” Nini questions.

“You were flirting with that boy,” He couldn’t keep his scowl from growing on his face as he thought about the events that led up to that moment.

The girl brings a hand up to his cheek, running a thumb along the apples of cheek comfortingly, “I wasn’t flirting with him.” She admits, “I was trying to get Kourtney a date.” She chuckles as Ricky’s scowl drops, his eyes softening for the girl in his arms. “Plus, he knew I had a particular boy I wanted to be my boyfriend.”

The last comment intrigued Ricky, he tilted his head to the side, “Do you now?” He smirks.

“Hell yeah,” Nini smiles, “That’s if he’s interested in me too.”

Ricky smiles, “So interested.” He leans back in to press a kiss to the girl’s swollen lips, to which she hums eagerly. He pulls back for a second, causing the girl to whine at the loss of contact, “You mean me, right?”

“Of course, you idiot.” She smiles a bright smile, pressing her thumb into his cheek.

“It might be too soon, but I don’t think it is,” Ricky starts, “I love you, Nini.”

The brunette beams up at the boy, she moves her hand to cradle his jaw, running her thumb along his swollen lips as she hears those words leave his lips. “Say it again.” She whispers, biting her lip as she admires the man she loves.

“I love you.” He utters, he repeats it a few more times before Nini couldn’t take it any longer. She pulls herself up on her toes, to press another kiss to his lips, this one much more loving and softer than their other ones.

“I love you too, Ricky.” She mutters once their lips separate again.

Ricky sends the girl the brightest smile she has ever seen on him. He moves to hold her tighter to his body, the arm around her waist moves along her back, his fingers slipping underneath her shirt feeling the soft skin that was radiating so much heat. His other hand continued to thumb the back of her neck, as he leaned to press his forehead against hers.

Taking in a breath, “Will you be my girlfriend?” He asks quietly, so quiet that the words could barely be heard over the noise coming from the music and the loud crowd.

The short girl pretends to ponder about his question, “Well, boo, there are plenty of things to consider.” She starts, sending the boy a smirk reminding him of the horrendous three letter word that he had said in the car earlier that evening.

Ricky rolls his eyes, throwing his head back in annoyance and slight embarrassment putting a little bit of space between the pair again. He lets out a groan, looking back at the brunette, “I try to ask the love of my life to be my girlfriend, and of course she decides t-”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Nini giggles pressing her lips against his quickly, “Of course, you idiot.” She accepts, “I’d be an idiot to say no to the love of _my_ life.”

Unable to keep a smirk growing on his face as he heard those words fall from the brunette’s lips, “The love of your life, huh?” He chuckles.

The brunette leans her head into the crook of his neck as she moves her arms to wrap around his torso, hugging him closer to her body. “Yeah, you are. And, I’m yours. What about it?” She giggles.

“Well, this is interesting.” A deep voice breaks the pair’s intimate moment.

They look over to see Gina and EJ watching them. The raven-haired man wraps his arm around his girlfriend dragging her over to their friends, “We thought this would never happen.” He admits.

“What?” The brand new couple respond in unison.

“Aw!” Gina puts a hand to her chest, looking up at her boyfriend, “Babe! They already say things at the same time, next thing you know they are finishing each other’s sentences.” She teases.

“Please, babe,” EJ chuckles, hopping onto Gina’s joke, “Nini already knows Ricky snores from the thousands of times she stays at our apartment, but Ricky doesn’t care because he knows Nini does too. They’ve been dating longer than we have.”

Nini’s cheek redden in embarrassment, “I don’t snore!” She argues, moving out of Ricky’s arms to sock a punch to EJ’s shoulder but simply finds her way back next to her boyfriend.

The trio laugh, Ricky moves to tuck her hair behind her ear, “Sorry babe, but you’ve been snoring since we were twelve.”

“I hate all of you.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“But, I’m the love of your life,” Ricky utters, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense, “Was it all a lie to get into my pants?” He gasps dramatically.

The brunette’s eyes widen at the boy’s question, quickly she smacks Ricky in his chest with bright red cheeks. “Please, you’re the one wanting in my pants,” she starts, “You were talking about literally biting my ass earlier today.”

“Kinky.” Gina laughs.

It was Ricky’s turn for his cheeks to burn in embarrassment. “Let’s just go back to the concert.” He mumbles, wrapping an arm around Nini as he guides her back to the crowds of people who were still listening to the music.

But Gina and EJ stop them before they could make it more than four steps, “Can we start calling this a double date? It’d be better than me and EJ awkwardly third and fourth wheeling you guys.” The curly-haired girl questions, with a hint of a joke in her tone.

The small girl simply shrugs, “We can, but I can’t guarantee that we’ll be better or worse now that we’re dating.” She chuckles, leaning into Ricky’s side.

Gina groans, “You’re right.” As they begin to head back to the concert, “You guys will definitely be worse, cause now you can actually kiss.”

As if to prove a point, Ricky ducks his head down to capture his girlfriend’s lips between his. Nini instantly understood why he had done it, she couldn’t help but smile as she smacks his stomach reluctantly pulling away from him. “They might stop hanging out with us, if you keep kissing me.”

“Only more reason to do it.” Ricky leans back in, but Nini quickly twists her way out of his grasp, shaking a disapproving finger at him.

“It’s okay, Rick,” EJ laughs, running over to jump on Ricky’s back, “I’ll kiss you, if you want.” He jokes pressing a loud kiss to his friend’s cheek.

Ricky scrunches his nose, as he groans at the added weight on his back “I love you bro, but Nini’s my one and only.”

“He’s so cheesy.” Gina whispers to Nini, linking their arms together.

The petite brunette giggles, as she watches her boyfriend and EJ continue to joke around as they make their way back to the crowd. Nini smiles as she sees Ricky’s bright smile being sent over his shoulder.

“And I love him for it,” Nini smiles, “How could I not? I love everything about him, and he loves everything about me."

"You've got it bad, Nins." Gina chuckles, wrapping her arm around her friend.

Nini simply shrugs, "Yeah, I do. "

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! this one was fun to write and i hope you all loved it as much as i do! leave a kudos and a comment, and let me know what you thought!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> sending lots of love xx


End file.
